freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Marks Spencer
Marks Spencer is the leader of the Chevalier military organization. Background Appearance Marks Spencer first appeared in the E-Pandora Project Arc, as the leader of the Chevalier. Personality He is a cold, uncaring man. Marks rules the Chevalier with an iron fist, believing that the Chevalier is almighty and that Pandora should not be entitled to their own opinion and should simply follow the Chevalier's instructions. His solution to most problems is to dispose of any obstacles, and will even resort to some shady measures, all to destroy opposition. When Elizabeth Mably attempted to raise awareness of the Chevalier's actions, he had her put into an electric chair and had her family company scandalized. After the Mark IV Incident, Marks ordered that all the first generation E-Pandora be quietly disposed of, as he believed that they knew too much. Story E-Pandora Project Arc Marks Spencer was first seen on a meeting after the mock battle of Pandora and E-Pandora. Disappointed because of the poor performance of the E-Pandora, Marks Spencer forced Scarlet Ohara to use the Mark IV drug despite Ohara`s objection that they should wait. Pressured by their sponsors to see a tangible result, Spencer told Ohara that they don't have time to worry for trivial things like recovery and using E-Pandora as sacrifices for the greater good is unavoidable and they will provide more test subject afterwards if they fail. After the use of Mark IV on Gina Papleton failed, he told the committee to not panic and that its ok to have turned Gina into a living corpse so long as they could show the public upon the 'welfare' of the project. When news of Gina's transformation to a Nova, he personally gives the order for her termination and sends Elizabeth and Charles Bonaparte to do so. All the while wandering if they knew nothing about Maria Lancelot's legacy. When the Nova-fied Gina was dealt with, Marks Spencer tried to hide all information regarding the Mark IV incident. When a member of the E-Pandora committee project mentioned about the negative effect of the incident to Pandora's motivation and the possibility of a uproar among the E-Pandora, Spencer merely dismissed it as something rather fortunate as it would give them the proper excuse to dispose of them. When news of Elizabeth's leak reached him, he had her summoned to his office and questioned her why she did it. When Elizabeth retorted that he should have lead the drug through clinical trial first before testing the Mark IV to a human, he had her arrested while telling her to that everything is decided according to Chevalier's judgement and Pandora like Elizabeth is simply there to obey. When Elizabeth is being tortured via electric shocks, Spencer is just watching the ordeal while lecturing the staff that Pandoras are not easy to break by torture and that they have only two choices: obey or die. Relationships Charles Bonaparte Scarlett Ohara Gengo Aoi Su-Na Lee Trivia *'Marks Spencer' is named after the British department store chain Marks & Spencer. Category:Character Category:Chevalier